Starfox Adventures Reimagined
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: 8 years after the Lylat War, things have changed. Falco is gone and the Great Fox is in disarray, not only that but a kind young vixen lost her home and is seeking answers. Krystal was soon to discover her fate was to save another planet but she would soon find out she needed help from another. Can one person into spiritualism trust a mercenary with her quest? It's do or die time!
1. Paradise Lost

**Starfox Adventures Reimagined**

 **A/N: Well I never thought I would be here again but alas here I am. I had this idea in my head since the return of Starfox in Starlink Battle for Atlas and having been on a Starfox craze recently. I decided to look back at Adventures a controversial entry in the series, but one I like nevertheless. Despite that though I still have a lot of issues with it hence this story, the biggest was basically the shunning and lost potential of Krystal and several other features that were planned in both SFA and Dinosaur Planet. So here we go, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Paradise Lost**

Log entry 64: In case of emergencies!

This war that steamed through pure hatred is ending, the fools that shunned my genius and decided that my own security wouldn't make them save are almost among me. I only have a few lines of defence left and it would appear that they are breaking through the lines in Area 6. Imbeciles! The lot of them, I can't believe that out of all the Cornerian army only a small mercenary group has made it this far. Starfox, that name keeps haunting me. It wasn't enough when James McCloud the man who never deserved Vixy the woman I loved and started that infernal team. Now his damn son has the audacity to face me with his new team, though I will take great pleasure in sending him Daddy's way.

Of course, it may not come to that I still have that paid scum Wolf O Donnell and his team with my useless nephew in it. Though now that I think about it with him on the team I can't be certain of success. No matter even if Fox McCloud does somehow get here I have nothing to fear, win or lose I have been researching a way to cheat death. It would appear that there is a planet on the far edge of the Lylat system known as Cerinia. A primitive planet far less advance in the ways of technology to our worlds of Venom or Corneria. However, I have noticed a few things about it that makes it slightly less primitive.

The people of the planet are powerful creatures, many have the power of telepathy and what many would consider "magic". Their Chieftain a man called Randorn seems to have the ability to use this "magic" and it would appear that he has found a way to connect his own abilities and the power of an ancient race called the Krazoa to create the power of resurrection. I would have normally passed this off as nonsense, but I have heard of people wanting to take this power.

People with no power and authority are usually the ones that want the most. I have heard of a tribe on the planet of Sauria, the Sharpclaws a dinosaur race who are fighting to be heard. Alas however, they aren't due to the other tribes who believe they are dangerous and untrustworthy. Then again there is merit to what they say, the leader General Scales is a person with deadly ambition and a lust of power. I feel one way or another I will be able to use this man to do what I wish. Now I have set the gears in motion, Scales will secretly do what I want and soon everything will go according to plan.

Time is now short, as Fox and his team are in my terrain. It will be do or die for the both of us but either way I will be the victor!

*Planet Cerinia 6 years later*

"Krys!" I heard the voice of my annoying older brother call out to me, seriously just because he was seven years older then me he thought he could push me around. I was simply to try and sleep off a bad night and he would never let me rest.

"Kyrs I swear to god if you aren't up yet!" His voice and footsteps got louder as I could tell he was nearing my door. I had a feeling he would barge in at any minute, seriously would it kill him to let me sleep in for a few more minutes? As expected I soon heard my door swing open followed by a deep sigh.  
"Krystal come on you know that today is important, I swear just because you have the magical side of the family you feel like you can break tradition."

I slowly got myself up and yawned loudly, before rubbing my eyes to clear away the sleep. "Oh, Sabre would you please calm down? I didn't forget anything, but the rituals I perform can be strenuous on my body. Just because you spend all day running around doesn't mean we all have to." I explained as I looked sleepily at my elder brother.  
He was orange furred fox, sporting a green tunic with a brown shoulder line, as well as two belts on his chest and one around his right shoulder. Not surprisingly he was carrying his sword in his left hand, it was funny our planet knew not of war, but he was so adamant to carry his sword with him like it would break out in any minute.

"If I didn't 'run around' all day we will never know what could happen. Just because the Lylat War has ended doesn't mean we are safe, besides princess even you can't predict everything." Sabre scoffed he was always so prideful of his 'warrior' nature. Though personally I felt it was a cover for the fact he wasn't fluid in the arts of our people like me or father.

I smirked at his comment. "Well we can't all be like your hero Fox McCloud, now can we?" I shook my head my brother held no secret of his admiration for the Starfox team that ended the war, and the leader of that group. "Besides even great leaders need people behind them, especially ones with great knowledge." I stretched out and yawned again. "Anyway, can you kindly get out? I will meet you downstairs in a few minutes. I just need to get ready."

"Fine but will you try and hurry up? You know Father will not tolerate you being overly late." He pouted before turning his back and storming out the room making sure to slam the door behind him. Sometimes I wonder who the younger sibling was at times.

As I got out of bed and quickly slipped into my white robes that were used in my daily training. It was a very basic robe that covered my body perfectly well though it had a gold bra band that covered the chest. I look in my mirror and fix my hair, heck a girl still has to look her best even if I have to have a pushy family.  
I picked up my tiara made of beads and slotted it on my forehead before picking up my turquoise jewelled pendent placing it around my neck soon after. Both of these belonged to my late mother, a woman who was loved by all and many said I resembled in my nature and looks.

I left my room and made my way outside where Sabre was, though I barely took any time at all I was certain he would be mad at me. As fate would tell it as soon as I got outside…

"Geez, Krys took you long enough!" Sabre sulked as he leaned on the wall of the house. I swear he is so childish.

"I wasn't that long Sabre, you should know that patience is a virtue and you shouldn't rush a lady." I shook my head at his actions but kept the smile on my face, this wasn't the first time Sabre acted like a child and I was certain this was just his way by now.

"When I see a lady, I will remember that now come on!" Sabre smirked as he suddenly ran off in the direction of the temple. Honestly, he was such a brat sometimes.

I slowly took off after him, it was too much of a nice day to run off like him, so I can enjoy my surroundings. Cerinia was a beautiful world, it was peaceful and tranquil I walked through the forest walkway. Tall trees full of bloom and as tall as the sky stood everywhere in my vison, with a gentle calm breeze blowing on my face. My feet were swimming through the exotic flowers of tropical colours. As I continued into the forest, I came across the wooden bridge, the sound of the stream underneath was soothing as my footsteps on the bridge echoed around the woods. I was closing in on the temple at the end of the clearing, the structure was of old stone and metal. It had a domed top like the back of a tortoise with several stone pillars holding it up, it was impossible to see the inside from this angle. But I also could tell that the ground around it was protected with a magical circle, that only certain higher ups on the planet could dispel, it gave a blue calming glow which came from the circuit on the ground with tribal signs. Even during the day, the mysterious yet calming glow radiated light that could be seen by the common eye. The energy of the planet could be felt with every step, as a person with spiritual powers, it was like our planet was speaking with us. It was a warm, safe feeling we had disputes like anyone, but we knew that no matter the planet would protect us.

As I made my approach, I saw Sabre standing with a smaller elderly fox, he was going grey in many areas of his body, especially his shaggy hair on his head. His eyes were yellow and stoic. His outfit was that of an old mage, cloaked in green with a cape of crimson with tribal marks in gold. His name was Randorn and he was my father. Despite his old age he was a man of great power and wasn't the kind of man you would want on your bad side.

As I arrived father sighed. "Honestly Krystal you may be my daughter, but you really need to take this seriously. Today is a very special day to you and if you want to be the head of the planet you need to take responsibility for your actions as well as your people." His voice was raspy but stern as well, I always hated him like this it always made me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I practically whispered as I hung my head, I never did like to disappoint him especially since he thought so highly of my potential. "I promise it won't happen again, I will simply endure from the ritual training."

Father sighed once again, I was hoping he wouldn't be upset with me again in this next sentence. "I am aware it is tiring on you my dear, but I am only doing this to help you." He suddenly turned on his feet and walked towards the door of the temple. "Now shall we begin?" Without waiting another second, I quickly followed him as the door opened, I could hear Sabre sniggering behind me. He always enjoys me being told off, oh well I will get him back for this.

Entering the temple, I was met with the scene I had seen ever since I was a child. It wasn't much of a place; the stone ceiling was shallow and hung down though we had no fear of being crushed by it. The light radiating from it was a calming blue around the same colour as my fur, it hummed and pulsated frequently I couldn't think of anything so mystical if I tried. As we walked further in, we entered the chamber with a magical circle, the circle was where I would focus my abilities everyday it was also the connection to our planet, so we could properly hear the voice of it. However, something was very different today, in the middle of the circle was a staff I had never seen before. It had a golden spear head with blue and purple lines twirled around it's base. I couldn't explain it, but its power was drawing me towards it like if it was meant to be mine.

"So now you see why I brought you here." My father chuckled, as I cocked my eyebrows in confusion which just made him laugh more. "Krystal my dear daughter, this staff is a special artefact one that only ones pure of heart can use." He sighed slightly and then continued. "This staff has been waiting for you, and it is something you will need as a valuable partner in times I dare to think will be dark. Look after it my child and it will look after you."

I swallowed hard, this was all happening so fast not only that, but it was all so shocking. "What do you mean when times will get dark?" I couldn't help but ask that line had shook me pretty hard, I had never known our planet to be in any sort of trouble before, but the way my father was acting it seemed something terrible was to come.

"I can not be sure, but there is a dark cloud lingering. So, I have to take all precautions hence I asked Sabre in here as well. Krystal, I need you to be prepared for anything as well, so to learn the art of combat. Sabre will train you as your spiritual training is more of less complete, I now need you to do this. Not only for me but for the hope of our planet as well." My father's voice had never sounded so serious and yet sad at the same time. I couldn't help but feel he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

I went over and picked the staff up, a powerful surge shot through it and into my body. It was a warm sensation it was during that time that I knew the staff had chosen me. I took a bit of time to get used to the feel of it, it was surprisingly light, but I wasn't one to complain if I was going to be wielding it making so it was easy for me to do was a plus. Feeling content with the feel I swung it a few times and performed a few spins. It handled perfectly like it was an extension of my body, it was odd how natural it felt. Though I had a little bit of combat experience, usually because my brother insisted on me using a practice sword to help him hone his skills. I never took it as seriously as him, but I felt satisfied with this. This was my weapon and I knew it would serve me well.

"Not bad little sis seems you may only need a few lessons from me to get good with that thing." Sabre whistled in admiration, I had to admit that felt good too. He always complained about my lack of interest in combat, though secretly I practiced a few moves without his knowing. Hey, don't judge me I wasn't letting Sabre think I was some basket case who couldn't carry herself. "Still that doesn't mean I will take it easy on you from now on."

"Oh?" I smirked feeling way more confident all of a sudden. "So, you mean you were trying hard those times we did 'practice'?" I mocked as I suddenly turned to face him with my staff pointing in his direction.

Sabre drew his blade and smiled back. "You haven't seen anything yet!" He was about to lunge but father soon stepped in his way. "Oh, come on Father she is asking for a fight, so I am just going to give her one!"

"Imbecile!" Father shouted at him, this was the kind of attitude he had when Sabre did something stupid. "You can't fight in this holy place it can very easily disturb the balance of the planet." His eyes suddenly shifted to me, staring daggers at me. "You should know better too, sometimes I feel I have reckless moronic children. Now go and practice elsewhere and let me get back to my rituals." He snorted and beckoned us both out the door.

Sabre and I didn't say anything until we left the temple completely and headed back to the house. Eventually he spoke up. "You know it's your fault father snapped at us, I can't believe you are so hot headed. You're meant to be the calm one!"

I laughed lightly at this. "I suppose that is one way to look at it. But I never had an intention to fight you in the temple, plus I am only stubborn and 'hot headed' because you constantly teased me when we were younger. Heck you were even sniggering to yourself when father told me off for being late." This wasn't uncommon of us to argue, but despite his nature and his attitude at times. I would feel lost without him, I loved him plus he would stick out his neck for me when it mattered. After all I swear this was the natural order for siblings.  
We argued for a while longer as the sunset on the day, but I still felt doubt in my heart about what our father had said. Was he really telling us the full picture and if he wasn't what was he holding back from us?

 ***Several weeks later***

I felt my feet leaving the ground as I fell backwards, I had been pushed backwards from the counter my brother had done with his sword. We had been training for the weeks that had passed and whilst I was getting better Sabre was still not giving an inch. I could only see the tops of the trees and the sky above as everything slowed down, I was sure to fall on my back but as I did a hand grabbed me around my waist holding me up. As I shook my mind back into realisation, I noticed it was Sabre was holding me, but he also had his sword pointed at my throat. What a lovely brother I have!

"You really thought that would have worked on me Krys?" His trademark smirk was plastered on his face. Gods I hated that smirk! "You still seem to forget your staff is a much longer weapon, you can't fight like you do with a sword. Plus, you put too much pressure into your body, you have to flow naturally with your weapon." His smirk suddenly dropped showing a look of concern. "I know you can do this Princess, you have done it before, but you seem to be distracted and you lose sight of the fight sometimes."

I couldn't deny he had a point, ever since father's ominous words on the day I got my staff. I seemed lost in thoughts at times, worried about what he really meant and what secrets he refused to tell us. I sighed and looked at my brother "I think that is enough for today. Otherwise your sword will eventually go into my throat at this rate."

Sabre helped me stand up, withdrew his sword from near my throat and sheathed it. "Krystal, you know despite what you may think I do love you. If something is on your mind, talk to me. I can tell you aren't your normal self, and maybe I'm not as spiritually powerful as you. But I'll be damned if I can't help my baby sister with her problems when she needs me." This was a first! My brother was actually being caring towards how I felt, his words were full of sincerity it was touching to hear him pour his heart out to me. Maybe he was finally beginning to understand the meaning of our people more then the ability to fight.

"Sabre I…." I started but as soon as I did, I had to finish. Something was wrong, a sharp pain stung through my head. I collapsed to me knees and screamed out, the pain was unbearable. I knew it something had happened at the temple, something was causing our planet to be infected. I barely opened my eyes and there it was the flowers around us once full of colour and life, were disintegrating below my feet. Our world was literally falling apart.

I could see my brother kneeling down to look at me. "Krystal what's wrong? Talk to me!" His voice now full of panic and something I had never heard from him before. Fear!

I regained some of my composure and looked up at him before giving out a loud gasp. Behind him I could see the sky a moment ago it was clear and beautiful but now it was tainted with cloud blacker then the darkest night. "Sabre, we need to get to the temple and fast!"

He nodded and helped me up, without another word we ran off towards the temple as we sprinted off, I couldn't help but see our once beautiful world dying in front of my very eyes. The streams of water looked more like crude oil, it was thick and black the trees were cracking with the bark falling off in huge chunks. Flowers were nothing more the ashes, but as we got closer and closer more disturbing images entered our sights. Homes were on fire, several of the inhabits were burning with their buildings. I also noticed as we approached the waterfall towards the bridge that some of our people must have drunk the water, the black oil like substance was dripping from their open mouths. The eyes were glassy and completely pale, I couldn't help but feel sick from this.

Suddenly though as we approached, I saw something I really wished I hadn't. I saw several of our kind, but this wasn't a peaceful gathering. Many of them were lying on the ground a sea of red underneath several bodies, as it careened down onto the magical circle the soothing blue colour of the magic. Now as crimson as the blood that was expelled from the once proud citizens of Cerinia.

I would like to say that was the worse of it but alas it was not. Two more people were fighting it out sharp blade in both of their hands. There eyes were unnatural they had become silted and yellow, their fangs bear as they lunged at each other. No sense of our noble, caring nature was left in them. They clashed together pure animosity in the way they fought, punches thrown, blades clashing swift deadly combat. This wasn't like the practice me and Sabre did this was for real. Like they really were willing to kill each other. The one on the right had gotten the advantage, delivering a swift attack with his leg into the stomach other causing the other to drop his weapon and keel over.

What followed went so quickly but I never forgot the horrific image in my mind. The victor leapt on his prey and ribbed his teeth right into the sternum breaking through and chewing through the cartilage. The exposed organs were soon to come, the victim had no chance to scream or anything as he was literally being eating alive. I couldn't bare the sight, I closed my eyes and prayed it would be all over. Then it was, I heard a suddenly slash through the air. I regained my composure and looked up. The victor had also slumped other but the big thing that was different was his head was gone.

"Sabre…" I squeaked slowly looking over to him, he was now covered in blood and his sword was stained with the substance as well. The realisation hit me like I had been hit with a spaceship. My brother had just…Oh Gods!

"He was a monster Krystal, he was no longer a person we knew." Sabre's voice was dark and full of regret. "I had no choice, none of these people had the choice."

I swallowed back the vomit threating to leave my mouth and gagged. "The people of our planet are tied with the planet's lifeforce. And yet you are not affected." I suddenly looked back at him. "Sabre just who are you?"

Sabre didn't say anything at first, but he looked pained. "I can't full explain that Krystal but let's say I'm not really your brother, more like a half-brother. As for why you aren't affected either is simple. You are to be the last salvation for this world…" His pause made me uneasy. "Or at least you would if it wasn't already too late."

I was about to ask what he meant, but then the temple door opened this day was only getting worse as a giant lizard dinosaur emerged from the entrance. In his left hand was father or at least what remained of him. It was simply his head, his other hand raised in glory his disgusting muscular scaly hands. He was supported with shoulder pads with spikes on them and covered in an orange tunic with a crudely drawn S on it. He roared in triumph clearly, he was the one responsible for the destruction of our paradise.

Sabre grabbed my hand and ran back towards our home with me being dragged along the way. I was in shock and couldn't really comprehend what had happened. No that wasn't quite right I just didn't want to believe what had happened, no matter how I looked at it this was the last day of Cerinia. Our people dead, my father dead, and the person I thought was my brother wasn't really my brother. I was losing everything, and my world was being ripped apart.  
We had returned back but Sabre took me round the back and revealed something I had never noticed before. Within a secret area, was a silver spaceship. It was shaped like a bird, with its wings sticking out on each side.

Sabre had grabbed some supplies from the house and placed them inside the ship before heading into the cockpit, he was typing away and the engines started up with a whirl. I was amazed he had planned this out in advance. "Krystal, we need to go now, quickly get in!" His voice was raspy and dry he hadn't stopped as soon as we left that horrid place behind.

I had nothing more then the clothes I was wearing and my staff, but I couldn't deny him of that request. I turned around to enter but as I did the giant lizardman appeared lunging at me. This was it I was dead!

"Back off you monster!" Sabre's voice rang in my ears. He had stopped the lizardman from killing me and he was now pushing him back. I drew my staff there was no way I was going to let him risk his life for me.

"You think you can save her!?" The lizardman as he effortlessly threw my brother around. "You don't understand she is important to my plan." It was then I had noticed something I hadn't before. Floating above this creature was the spirit of someone. He was ape like in shape, hairy and vicious looking. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Sabre chuckled. "Yeah, I bet she is, but you mess with my baby sister and I will make you suffer lizard. Besides you can't take someone who is already leaving!" I was puzzled by what he had said until he shoved his hand onto me and I fell backwards. No Sabre don't you dare! The door of the ship had closed, and I soon realised that Sabre had put this thing on autopilot and it was taking off.

"SABRE! SABRE!" I screeched I couldn't believe he had done this. I saw the lizardman roar in anger and lunge at my brother again. But this time he had prepared himself for the fight and in one quick move had sliced that monster's left arm off. The creature roared in pain, and violently with his other hand slashed at my brother knocking his sword out of his hand before picking him up to choke him.

"You fool! You will regret this. She can't hide from me forever, and now you will die for your foolhardy effort." I could hear him other the jets of the craft, his voice was loud and booming. Fear gripped my very body as I saw what happened next. Sabre squirmed in his hand for barely a second before his body went limp. His head twisted to the left, the monster had broken my dear brother's neck.

Tears streamed from my eyes as I ran to the cockpit and strapped myself in the engines had fired up and soon, I was in the atmosphere and shot into space. The realisation of everything hit me at that moment and I burst into tears. This couldn't be happening, I had never felt this much sadness and loneliness in my life. My peaceful life was now destroyed my planet had been wiped out and all the family I had was no more. A dark void was filling my mind, it was cold and isolated I could feel my consciousness fading into it. The stress of everything was sending me to my death too, it didn't seem so bad at least I would be back with mother and father and Sabre too.

"You can't give up!" A voice suddenly came from the transmitter on the ship. At first, I couldn't figure out who it was, but the voice was soft and angelic. Was it the angel waiting to take my soul away? No, it couldn't be they didn't want me to give up, the voice was so familiar and that was when it hit me.

"Mother?" I said through uncontrollable sobs, but she was dead she couldn't be talking to me. At least that was the most logical thing to think but of course it was a recording. I looked up to see the image of my mother starting back at me. A radiant figure with a warm smile.

"Krystal if you are listening to this, what I feared has come true. Our planet is destroyed, and destiny has chosen you as the last of our people." I couldn't believe what I was hearing my mother knew about this. She had died when I was six how could she have known all this before now?  
"I know this is hard to believe, but your father and brother knew the truth too. Though chances are you now know Sabre was never your brother. He was a young boy abandoned by his parents on a distant world, we found him and loved him like our own. Before we even had you my sweet Krystal."

All of this was unbelievable I didn't know so much about my family and now this happened. My mother still hadn't finished her message however. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you but know this I have every confidence that your father and Sabre trained you and prepared you for this. You may not be able to save our home but know that you will one day be able to stop the man that did this to our people. Never give up, never lose sight of who you are and may your pure heart guide you no matter what the situation. I love you Krystal, my angel!"

Mother's voice stopped coming as the message cut off. I couldn't help it anymore tears simply wouldn't stop falling from my eyes. I knew it wouldn't help anything, but I had to let it all out. I was hurting that my family held this information back, I had barely known mother and now it seemed she knew all of this was to happen to me. I should have been anger and fearing what was to come. But for some reason I didn't feel that way, ok I did feel anger from the loss of my home, but I felt loved still. Mother had left me this message and despite everything I knew everyone still cared about me. In death they had given me a reason to keep going, this wasn't revenge it was a test of my faith and my willingness to live. Well I was going to live, and I would find something to fight for, but for now all I wanted to do was cry and secretly hoped that my tears would bring back what I lost.

 **A/N Holy heck that took a while, and this is just the beginning. I feel a bit rusty having not written in a while, but it will be nice if you guys give feedback. Just don't be an arse. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the prologue of things to come, next time we will begin at the beginning of the game. Fun! So, when I have time, I will get the next chapter out just don't expect a frequent barrage of chapters.  
See you all next time on chapter 1 The sacred grounds of Krazoa!**


	2. Sacred Krazoa Grounds

**Chapter 1 The sacred grounds of Krazoa**

 ***Sauria 2 years later***

How did it come to this? After the loss of my home I hadn't had an easy life. This had never been more obvious then my clothes. I had been reduced to nothing more then a gold bralette, a loincloth and silver braces on my shoulders, arms and legs. At least I had feet support with my golden sandals, not only that but I still had my jewellery of my mother which I still wore on Cerinia. If anything, that made me feel safer even if I felt more exposed than ever, but anyway that isn't important now what was important was the reason I was here in the first place.

I had received a distress signal from the planet, though who sent the signal was complete unknown to me. The planet I arrived on Sauria, is also known as Dinosaur Planet as you can guess it is inhabited by various different types of dinosaurs. After the loss of my planet I had discovered many different types of creatures from this planet, I don't really wish to speak of the dark times that took over these past two years but let's say that I had been responsible for looking out for them. Especially the Cloudrunner tribe, winged Pterodactyls that had been under threat due to the works of space pirates and slave traders. Along the way I had befriended one called Kyte who was now willing to help me find out what was happening on this planet.

We had started our flight during the night, the skies were hardly the best for flying due to the heavy rainfall storming down on the both of us. It was during this time I wish I still had my robes from my ritual training, as my current outfit didn't exactly help against the vicious lashing of rain. However, it was due to this rain I knew we were getting closer to our destination. You see the distress signal I had picked up was talking about a temple situated in a storm, I knew it sounded dangerous, but I wasn't going to let good people suffer if there was anything I could do I would do it. That is how I chose to live my life, and I was more determined then ever to follow that philosophy. I was brought up to be good natured and caring of others, it wasn't like I was going to turn tail and run. Especially since I didn't want to live the horror of losing a place, I called home once again.

"You must be crazy to think we can get through this." Kyte spoke up suddenly, I couldn't blame him for this. After all I was beginning to think the same thing, the storm was not planning to let up and I could only guess it was naturally for this part of the planet to always be in this kind of condition.

"I received a garbled distress signal about a temple in a storm, I think that means we're getting closer." I had to shout to be heard over the rain and the loud thunderclap that had been heard as I was speaking. I was wondering if the person in distress was simply scared of the weather, no that would just be silly.

A lightning bolt crossed our line of sight, it was lucky that Kyte was such a confident flyer otherwise I would swear we would have been burned to a crisp by now.  
"I sure hope so, the longer we're here the harder it gets to fly!"

"I'm surprised you **can** fly, let alone see in this. The rain is so thick I'm struggling to see anything." I cried back. "Not to mention it's freezing up here."

Suddenly things got much worse, a ball of fire whisked past us barely missing my ear. Then a volley of them in quick succession, I ducked lower on Kyte and slowly turned my head. We were under attack by a galleon! I mean space pirates weren't uncommon in this system, or any system to be fair. But this was just obscure! The first thing I noticed was the large stone shaped face at the front, it was in the form of a dinosaur with two devil horns on the top of its head. Yet that wasn't the only thing its mouth opened showing the reason for the fire balls that had been shooting at us.  
The ship tilted to the right showing its broadside, along the side was the skulls of dead dinosaurs hung from the wooden gallows. These weren't ordinary pirates that much I could be certain.

Another loud clap of thunder sounded, and my vision was so blurred, I failed to notice the sound of a cannon fire. At first, I thought they were simply firing a cannon shot at us, but that wasn't the case at all. I turned my staff around in my hand in an attempt to fight back but I wasn't making contact with anything. It hit me soon enough as Kyte suddenly couldn't fly and I felt something wrap around us. This wasn't an attack to kill, it was an attack to capture us. No, NO, NO! I will not be a prisoner again!

I instantly attack the net with my teeth, I will not let anything bad happen to us. Not when we were so close to the source of the signal. We were being winced aboard the ship and though I was against the clock, I continued to bite down on the net causing the ropes to wane I knew we were going to have to board, but I'll be damned if I don't cause trouble for our captives.

We soon touched down on the deck of the ship, luckily, I had managed to break the part of the net holding me in and I rolled out. Waiting for me were several lizard dinosaurs, I knew of these creatures. They were a ruthless race called the Sharpclaws disgusting creatures who were meant to be terrorising the planet. Lead by a brutal dictator know as General Scales, many eyes leered at me. Most of them were probably filled with joy at the prey they now had in their claws. After all a Cloudrunner and a Cerinian were worth a lot on the black market. Especially since I was the last of my kind, others wanted to kill the bloodthirst was obvious and some of them were smacking their lips whilst looking at me. Oh god! I won't even tell you what they were thinking but let's say it wasn't exactly pleasant for me.

Knowing there was no other choice, I gripped my staff in my right hand and stood firm. I had a feeling I was in for an unavoidable fight, and not surprisingly one of the Sharpclaw lunged at me with his mace failing wildly. Taking what I learned from Sabre I spun my staff around and hit the arm of my foe, causing him to cry out in pain as he dropped his mace. Without a second thought I swung my staff around again smacking the Sharpclaw in the end, making him fall down on the ground before swinging my staff down hard on his head causing him to be knocked out. A couple more leapt at me, this time I shot a burst of flame out of my staff hitting one of them squarely in the chest. Making his armour burst into flames not paying much more attention I jumped up and struck the other in the chest winding him before rotating my body to give him a swift kick in the face. Two more down!

"I'm almost free, just a little…" Kyte suddenly paused but when his voice came back it was filled with panic. "Krystal help!" He yelped in horror as I turned around, I saw another Sharpclaw towering over him, a wicked grin on his face. Smacking his mace into his hand, the lizard laughed as his intentions were clear he was planning to bludgeon Kyte to death.

"Kyte NO!" I screamed, I tripped over the Sharpclaw I was fighting with my staff and ran back as fast I could. Raising my arm without my staff in and punched the lizard on the side of his face, causing it stagger back confused about what happened. Not giving it time to recover I swung hard with my staff knocking him closer to the edge of the ship, before delivering another blow to him making the disgusting creature fall overboard and plummeting towards the clouds to his obvious death. It may not be pleasant what I was doing, but if I wanted to live I had to fight it was as simple as that.

My feeling of victory was short lived however, as I turned around, I saw him. The monster that had slaughtered everyone I loved back on my home planet. It was then my own anger gripped my heart as I lunged at him. Big mistake! As I was about to strike, the claw that used to be where his hand had been shot forward and wrapped its way around my throat. I could barely breath in that short time before he slammed me into the side of the ship, as he let me go and I gasped in horror I could barely believe what force he possessed.

In his other hand was a familiar weapon, it was my brother's sword. This filthy dirtbag had my brother's treasured possession and was using it against me, Sabre I'm so sorry because of me you lost your life, but I swear I will avenge you.  
"Who are you!?" This vile creature growled at me his red eyes staring daggers at me. I couldn't deny I was scared but I had to keep my fear in check.

"I didn't come here to cause you trouble, but I also didn't expect to be attacked by pirates." I was stalling yes but I had to get some feeling back in my body. "So, **you** must be the evil general I've heard of, General Scales!"

The tactic was failing fast though as Scales had pointed my brother's sword at my throat. Hissing at me in a hope to shush me from my ramblings, though the thing that surprised me was he didn't recognise me.  
"I believe I asked you for your name girl, don't try my patience. Secondly, I'm not evil just a tyrant, who needs to rule over many tribes who would destroy each other if I didn't keep order with them." What a load of bull, he wasn't trying to keep order from the other tribes. Simply rule over everything, and anyone who would oppose that will get killed.  
"I will ask you again and only once more, what is your name little girl?"

"Krystal." It was the only word that could slip out of my mouth, I knew if I didn't comply, he could easily chop me up. Now I could only pray he didn't recognise my name either.

Scales chortled as he moved the sword and positioned on my cheek, I could feel the cold metal touching my skin. Even in the thundering rain I shivered, I didn't want to die here. "Why are you here, Krystal?"

"I was simply following a distress signal."

He was toying with me now, moving his sword around my face. He wasn't using any force, but the threat continued to be there. "A distress signal you say?" Scales face twisted into a cruel smile, all of this was a huge joke to him. "My dear this whole planet is in distress. So, your search was for nothing, and now for entering my realm and assaulting my men. The only acceptable punishment is death!"

My blood froze at that last statement, I couldn't die here. Not until I find a way to dispose of this disgusting oppressor for the people of my world and this one. I aimed my staff toward him and using my power I fired another blast of fire at Scales. He moved away at a speed I've never seen, he wasn't phased in the slightest as my attack simply soared by him. It was then I felt a new pain, Scales kicked his foot hard into my chest, his sharp clawed feet threatening to dig into me. I coughed loudly, it felt like my insides had just been crushed, blood escaped my mouth. I would be amazed if I hadn't broken anything from that.

"Impressive but I'm afraid I must get rid of your little toy first." Scales roared swinging his sword to the side, knocking my staff out of my hand. It spun into the air and over the edge of the ship, this was it I knew I had no way to escape without my weapon. Everyone please forgive me, I closed my eyes as Scales spoke again.  
"You will die well my dear, and I'm sure my men will enjoy feasting on you after this is all over. Farewell Krystal!"

The next thing I knew I heard Scales scream in horror, and my cheek erupted in a hot searing pain. My eyes flashed open in pain, Scales was trapped in the net that had imprisoned me and Kyte. His sword arm had swung at me, sinking into my cheek, I felt the blood run down my face and I clutched my hand to my cheek to try to stop the bleeding. This was pure agony, but I had to push on, staggering around I looked over the edge of the ship noticing my Cloudrunner friend. I didn't have time to hesitate as Scales had gotten free and was coming at me. No choice I flipped over the edge of the ship, praying that Kyte would catch me.

"Well that was certainly something I don't want to do again." Kyte huffed clearly not happy we had barely managed to get away. I couldn't reply as I was still holding my face in pain. "It's too dangerous here, we should simply head back."

"We…We can't!" I winced "I have to get to the source of the distress signal, I will live just go. Afterall lives are at stake here, I can't simply give up now!"

"You really have a death wish missy, but if you insist."

What possessed me to turn around and say what I said next I will never know. "Bad luck General maybe next time, but I guarantee your end is coming sooner then you think."

Scales scowled at me, murderous eyes making sure to keep on me as we flew away. "There is no place you can go to where I can't reach you. Nothing on this planet will save you!"

As the galleon faded away, I finally turned back to Kyte. "Well that was fun." I spoke flatly I still could feel the burning sensation in my cheek and the feel of blood between my fingers.

"You were very lucky, and for the love of the Krazoa. I didn't sign up for a suicide mission, if we run into that guy again. I don't think I will be able to save your hide." Kyte scowled me for my comment, not that I blame him. Nevertheless, he continued to fly towards the temple, I barely remembered what had happened for the rest of the trip as I slowly blacked out.

I awoke and stood at the place, finally I had made it. I looked at the temple, it was shaped more like a stone cathedral, several towering stone pillars made up most of the outside structure. Its dull gold tops had clearly been fading over time, the stain glass windows gleamed in the rainfall, also a dark arch was leading towards the entrance like the jaws of a giant beast it was almost saying "Come here and be judged!" Especially with the symbol of what I could only guess was the Krazoa God, it was more of a mask then a face with a rounded helmet style head and long pointed chin. It was ominous that was clear to anyone.

"This is the Krazoa Palace. It was a very holy place, but more or less it has been defiled as the storm would suggest. It's very dangerous here now possibly cursed!" Kyte spoke after I had got my bearings; my actions had not been unnoticed by my flying friend. "Are you sure, you will be fine?"

"Will you stop worrying so much? I will be fine, if anything I'm more upset about losing my staff!" I exclaimed without my staff I couldn't deny I felt a lot more vulnerable. The feeling wasn't helped by the fact of my exposed clothing.

"I will get everyone I know to search for it Krystal." Kyte said softly despite our ups and downs he was sincere about helping me.

"Kind of you to say, I will take it over from here. You best get on before anything else happens." I replied with a small smile, even if though it hurt to do so. I wasn't afraid of going alone, but I knew if Kyte stayed here any longer he may be in trouble. Kyte didn't say anything back as he took off, but I could tell he was worried, though he also knew it was for the best. Alright Krystal time to move on.

My sandals clicked on the stone floor, water splashed into them making me feet all wet or at least more wet then they already were thanks to the rain. It was time like this I hope I had actual shoes, as I climbed down the slope leading down to the archway. I saw the shape of another dinosaur, a Styracosaurus like creature known as an Earthwalker. He wasn't moving or breathing it was clear that he had been killed from an attack on the temple. Making my stomach plunge, Scales was right he could probably reach anywhere as it was clear the Sharpclaws had attack the temple themselves.

As I crept into the gap in the wall, I entered the interior of the temple. It was hardly what you would call pleasant, it was dimly lit and very grey inside. Flame torches crackled as I got more of a closer look inside, the walls were made of stone but there had been some metal implants on the structure in general. I wasn't sure if this was done by the Sharpclaws, or if it was simply to repair parts of the structure that were fading away. Though I could tell that the palace had seen better days, the stink was overpowering my senses too. A war had certainly broken out in here, as the smelling of decaying bodies and blood lingered on the air. Kyte was right this scared ground had been defiled. The stone floor clicked under my shoes as I continued on, my steps seemed so small as they echoed around the citadel it was quiet too quiet.

The next room was filled with fire related traps, a simple time cycle made them go off and there were three in all. The big issue was the wall past the flames, I could see it had been waned down slightly that a crack was showing but it wouldn't be big enough for me to fit through like the previous one. I sighed in frustration, why did things have to be more complicated by the minute. I needed to find something that would break the wall down, though that would require a huge amount of force. I searched the long hallway, eventually coming across a jellyfish like creature though that wasn't what was interesting. The thing that was, was the barrel it was protecting. I had seen these barrels before, they were used as explosive for the Sharpclaw army. Just don't ask how I knew that, it isn't a very happy story lets just leave it at that.

I knew it would be difficult to avoid the jellyfish, but I had to try if I couldn't get that barrel, I wouldn't be able to get through to the main area. Naturally it was around this time I wished I had my staff, that way I could have disposed of the creature and just moved on. Damn you Scales, I never hated anyone more in my life then you but now that feeling was growing more and more each day. I observed it's movements first before making my move. It appeared to simply be circling the perimeter, so the plan was simple wait for my chance then grab the barrel and high tail it out of there. As it went further away from me, I pounced at the chance and rolled towards the barrel. Luckily for me it could hear all that well, picking up the barrel I ran as fast as I could. It was a good thing all my practice about patience paid off, as it hadn't seen me at all. Now to continue that training as I had to navigate around the fire, once again a test in patience and timing.

Fortunately for me this wasn't exactly hard, sure the barrel weighed me down slightly, but I remained calm through it all. After all I wasn't willing to be burned alive by it all, I crept forward towards the first flame. The heat in the room was unbearable it was strange, I was almost missing the outside of the balance. Sure, it was horrible and wet out there, but at least it wasn't so hot it was like an oven. As the flame disappeared, I moved forward and ran past the second one before it could be lit. I had to stop for the third, but as I did, I began to feel my arms tiring. So, knowing I wouldn't last longer holding it, I threw the barrel it had barely dodged the flames, but it soared and hit its target causing the wall to crumble and my path to become clear.

After rolling under the third flame I entered the new room. This one was very different to the others, this time the floor was made of clear beautiful marble. The light coming in was brighter almost mystifying, silk banner hung from the rafters it was quite a stunning sight after the putrid smelling stone hallways that I had previously been in. Still it wasn't all pleasant as I saw another Earthwalker lying in the centre of the room, this one was in a great deal of pain but still alive. These poor creatures they truly didn't deserve this, I knew he must have been in a lot of pain, but I had to talk to him.

"You…You must be here to help…Please save the Krazoa…they are dying..." The Earthwalker coughed out, it was clear that he couldn't breath easily. Still you couldn't help but admire his determination.

"Yes, my name is Krystal! Are you the one that sent out the distress signal?" I asked gently massaging his head, in an attempt to easy his pain. Then again, I didn't know how much in vain it was to do this.

"When we were attacked, I signalled for help. We were massacred!"

I looked down and closed my eyes, it was so hard to not feel bad for this kind-hearted creature. He was hurting and there wasn't much I could do for him. I just couldn't help but reflect on the day my planet died, and how helpless I had been to save anyone. Why? Why did I have to be so powerless? No Krystal feel sorry for yourself later, this was a much more pressing issue.  
"But what were you doing here in the first place?"

"The King Earthwalker sent us to protect this sacred place…" The dinosaur grunted in pain. "You must save the Krazoa spirts, if you don't the planet will be die."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" I questioned looking back at the dying Earthwalker. It wasn't really if there was anything I can do, I had to do it!

"Step into the Krazoa Shrine and my girl if you are pure of heart. You will be able to take their test and reap the reward. Please you must do this…Save this world…Save…Save Us…" His spoke before he spoke no more, he had passed away but left his last bit of hope with me. I promise your life won't be wasted and your faith will not be misplaced.

The door to the shrine opened up, and inside was a magical circle similar to the ones back in the temple I used to train in. Fear gripped me slightly, this wasn't the same though. I had a lot on my shoulders and this was not practice, this was the real thing. I couldn't afford to make a mistake, but what the Earthwalker had said worried me. What exactly was pure of heart? I mean I'm not perfect by any means, I've had to do things I'm not happy about to live these past two years. Then again, I was always willing to do my best back home and I was pushing forward to save this planet, for the creatures that lived here after all I didn't want to see another planet ruined like mine. I stepped onto the circle and prayed, these were gods I was talking to they would have to hear my pray.  
"Holy Gods Krazoa, please hear me, I'm Krystal of Cerinia! Please forgive me for I'm not one of this world, but I beg of you to please guide me in saving this planet. Let me enter the realm of the dead, so I can meet you. I beg of you, hear my call, see me for what I am worth. Oh, powerful Krazoas. The followers of you cry for deliverance and place their faith… in my…"  
I suddenly felt light headed and my eyes dry, what was happening to me? Was I sick? Was this the intervention of the gods? I suddenly couldn't feel my lower body, as my consciousness started to fade. My head flopped back and forth for a while, before I fell over onto my side with a small thud. My eyes closed, and I drifted off into a world of darkness.

When I came to, I was lying on my back, my eyes were still dry but at least I could open them. The area around me was pure white, with the exception of the golden glow of the portal underneath my body.  
"Where am I?" I barely managed to utter out, I could barely focus my head was spinning and I felt so numb.

"You are where you wished to be!" A voice boomed, shocking me yet I still couldn't move. It belonged to a giant head of a Krazoa.  
"I am Krazoa Kathegetes, spirit of truth. You wish to act as my vessel, so you can return me back to the shrine of the palace?"

"Yes…Am I worthy to be that?"

"No!"

"So, I am not pure of heart?" That answer had shook me, I know I'm far from perfect, but I also knew I wasn't evil by any means either.

"If you are or not is to be determined by your actions here. You will take my test of self-analysis whilst coming to realise your truth. Only when you have done that will I be willing to go with you." Wow this Krazoa was really putting me in a tough bind. Not like that was surprising, after all it was for the people of this world.

"What if I fail?" I asked dreading to know the answer.

"To succeed or to fail is purely decided by you." Wow way to dodge the bullet there.

"I'm ready…" Pfft yeah like I was really ready, but what other choice did I have? My answer also triggered a laugh I never wished to hear again, it was loud and somewhat menacing. Had I fallen into a trap was all of this fake? I had barely anytime to reflect on this as the room went dark, but it wasn't due to the room changing. I blinked to try and refocus my eyes then it hit me what had happened.  
"I CAN'T SEE!" The Krazoa had blinded me what kind of test was this? What could I do without my sight?  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Did you forget? I am the spirit that focuses on truth and reflection." The voice of Kathegetes came in the darkness. "Yet sight can simply blind you from the truth, Cerinia girl you possess the power of greater sight, unpolished or not it led you here. Now you must use your abilities within the darkness to find the real truth."

I shivered, I knew it was silly to be scared of the dark by now, but I feared I wouldn't be able to see what he meant. "How will I know if I succeeded?" my voice quivered.

"You will be able to see again, and this spell will be broken."

Now I was truly afraid, if I was to fail, I would be forever trapped in eternal darkness. "Please wait! Don't leave me!" I screamed out but got no response, it was official I was alone in here. No, I had to get a hold of myself, if I lost myself in here, I wouldn't be able to save anyone. I took a deep breath and tried to focus. Though the question was on what? Did it matter? I guess it didn't but all of a sudden many voices were screaming at me. Too many of them my focus was waning, how do you comprehend a thousand voices screaming at you? Ok I had to concentrate I had to focus on the closest voices. One of them was loud and familiar, it was calling out my name but was this really the voice I knew?

"Did you really forget about me Princess?" The voice of an all too familiar person came, I could simply picture the smirk that came with that comment.

"Sabre!?" I called out. "I thought you were dead! How can I hear you?"

Sabre's voice scoffed in the dark. "Everyone said you were special Princess! Though let's face it if you can't figure that out, you clearly don't belong here. Leave and don't even attempt to do these trails, otherwise I would have died for nothing."

"What?" I gasped. "Sabre I never wanted you to die."

"And yet I am, and all because of your very existence. Don't you understand that your life is putting everyone in danger?" Sabre's voice was so cold and distant now, I had never heard such hatred in his words.  
"In those years you even helped the people that wiped our planet and people out! Helped those dirty Sharpclaws and for what? So, you could survive no matter who was trampled!"

"I didn't want to, I was forced to...Brother I never wanted any of this to happen. I just want to stop this planet's suffering." I croaked back, my throat was dry, every word Sabre was slinging at me hurt more and more.

"To succeed in these trails, you need to be pure of heart!" Sabre laughed. "You strut around with your higher then mighty attitude, claiming you can save others. Delusion is all you are good at, you tainted your heart by helping those scum. Your life is worth nothing!"

These cruel vicious words, had I really been tainted by actions I never wanted to do in the first place? Sabre my brother, why would you say such things? My life meant nothing? No, no I couldn't accept that, mother told me my destiny was to be the last of my people. The hope to give others, I wasn't going to give in here.  
"I wasn't given a choice, but no matter what I want to help."

"You always had a choice, and you can't simply help anyone." Sabre's voice became more violent. "Now leave or just end your life now!"

"I can't do that Sabre. Father and you taught me to do the right thing, for the sake of everyone and I'm trying to do that." I suddenly got my voice back my resolve was stronger, and that was when everything became clearer in my head.  
"You aren't my brother! Who or what are you?" I asked but no one replied.  
"ANSWER ME! Maybe I can't do anything, but I will die trying to save this planet to prevent the same tragedy happening again. Do you hear me? I will gladly die for Sauria the planet that made me feel again!" Screaming at the top of my lungs I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Amazing despite your world being torn apart, caused by the corruption of the planet and the people tearing at each other. After you escaped you were found by pirate's and sold as a slave, only surviving due to your power as leverage for your life." Sabre's voice was fading and in his place was Kathegetes, so this was the 'test' I was going through.  
"You found a small spark of light in the darkness, when you were able to help the dinosaurs that were in captivity with you. Your kind heart and dedication made you well known among them and you found a new home. You sacrificed even your clothing to protect young ones, keeping them all alive and well despite the circumstances. When you saw your chance, you helped an uprising and managed to escape with them. You were true to your words as well as yourself. You are truly worthy, so now save your home!"

I could feel my eyes clearing up, light was soon going to break from the darkness. I did it! I almost couldn't believe it.

"Krystal!" To my surprise Sabre's voice came within the light, his figure appeared in front of me fully transparent, but I could still seem him.

"Sabre? Is it really you this time?" I asked.

"Yeah Krys, I want to give you a message before I disappear. I never doubted you for a second, only in this realm I can exist but known this we will always be with you." His voice was calm and caring just like the time when we trained, I could feel tears threatening to leave my eyes.  
"Don't cry soon you will have a new family who will love you just as much as we did. It will also be the time you will meet your special someone."

"Wait what?" I did a double take on his last comment. "What do you mean special someone?"

Sabre simply smiled as he was moving towards the light. "You will understand in time."

"Sabre wait!" I ran after him into the light with my hand reaching out to him. "Don't leave me!"

"Be strong Krystal my dear sweet sister." It was then he disappeared, and the light consumed me too. My vision soon came back after that, I was kneeling down in front of a Krazoa head like I was praying. My chest was burning, it was hard to breath. Yet somehow, I screamed out in pain. The Krazoa spirit Kathegetes was soaring out of my body and entered the head. I had done it; the first spirit was back where it belonged. The strain had been too much for me, I was mentally and physically exhausted my eyes closed then feel down. Once again, I had fallen unconscious.

When I woke up, I felt weird I was lying on my stomach and I couldn't stand up. My legs were bound and the same went for my arms then had been lashed behind my back. I struggled against my binds, but I simply couldn't move minus gently rocking side to side. I was able to see in front of me, a tiny Earthwalker was shaking uncontrollable clearly, he had been through a lot too. I tried to speak to reassure him, but my mouth had been gagged too.

"I told you there was no place you could hide." The voice of Scales came from above me as his slimy foot came into my line of vision. He forced me to look at his ugly face, as he placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look up.  
"Now dear Krystal, I have plans for you. You see him?" He gestured towards the young Earthwalker.  
"You and him will be publicly executed on the Ice Mountain, it will show this miserable planet that there is no saviour for them. So, enjoy your last few moments of life my dear as no one will save you now." Scales laughed in victory as he walked away. After all I did, was this really the end? I closed my eyes and hoped that my dreams would give me my answers.

 **A/N: Geez Louise that took a while. Poor Krystal she simply could catch a break in this chapter, will she survive? I'm sure she will after all the story is far from over. Next time we meet our other hero for real, yep Fox McCloud will finally make his debut, and he sure to come out swinging. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be out quickly, but I will try. So see you next time for chapter 2: An awkward meeting!**


End file.
